


圣斗士的SOX是否需要小宇宙

by Zizip_cart



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizip_cart/pseuds/Zizip_cart
Summary: 最大警戒！·PWP！只有车，妹有情节·一夜七次以及之后的清理·也没有c 不香艳 肉写的和大纲一样 欢迎建议和指出bug·三界复活和平背景·以上都能接受者大感谢





	圣斗士的SOX是否需要小宇宙

**Author's Note:**

> 最大警戒！
> 
> ·PWP！只有车，妹有情节  
> ·一夜七次以及之后的清理  
> ·也没有c 不香艳 肉写的和大纲一样 欢迎建议和指出bug  
> ·三界复活和平背景  
> ·以上都能接受者大感谢

一、  
为了庆祝战争的结束、战士的复活，各界神祗及其斗士举行了联合庆祝酒会。人数相当多而全。不但本传的大佬们悉数出现，甚至外传人士都来参加。  
仙宫的搞事之神洛基当然不能放弃这个机会（原作背景圣斗士文可以用这个boss了！）。他偷了一个爱之女神帕拉斯的金苹果，切碎后偷偷放进了甜品中的水果沙拉里。  
但是酒会开始后一个小时，恶作剧之神期待的场景——大规模slz疯狂追寻爱的现象没有出现。他便假装要涨知识去请教帕拉斯他偷走的金苹果有什么作用。  
“您说那棵树上的苹果吗？就像恶魔果实……哦，错了那是别的片场的……只对第一个和第二个吃了苹果的人有效，并且第二个人咬完第一口后，就会变成普通的苹果。”  
洛基非常失望。只对两个人有效，太少了。  
“这两人会疯狂追寻对方的身体，很适用于那些……生活不和谐的情侣啦。这也是属于我的、女神的爱之祝福。”  
洛基感到无聊，还是追问了一句。“那要追寻多久呢？”  
“一晚大概七次吧。”  
洛基很失礼地把口中的茶喷了出来。

二、  
拉达曼提斯觉得身体不对劲。  
明明今天一天状态都很好。自己来的时间合适。酒会也秩序良好。唯一出的岔子就是吃水果沙拉的时候和双子座加隆的叉子撞上了。他一不小心用力过猛戳烂了眼前的圣女果。加隆只好转向旁边的苹果。  
看着加隆吃掉了那块苹果，他不知不觉也印随般叉了一块。加隆注意到他的动作，得意地笑了一声。  
那一声要是在他们上班的地方已经足够开打。可是他们现在都衣冠楚楚、西装革履，只能忍着。好不容易挨到各界大佬都发表完讲话。拉达曼提斯准备离席。他满腔血气，内火旺盛，非常想找到加隆，虽然已经忘了想找到他的理由。  
蓝色的影子在宴会厅外的走廊闪过。加隆的步伐不像平时那么稳健，甚至有些摇晃。他一弯身进了男卫生间。  
现在酒会刚开始，这里没有其他人。拉达曼提斯走过去，看见他一只手扶着男卫生间的门在喘气，另一只手解开了衬衫的扣子。  
“好热……”他自言自语着，甚至无意识地揉了一下自己的胸。  
拉达曼提斯也不知道自己为什么在咽口水。  
加隆才看见他，抬起的脸颊通红。“哟。”  
“你，感冒了？”拉达曼提斯问他。这句话的内容、语气和思维方式都很正常。但他的走位很异常。似乎怕加隆听不到，凑近了在他耳边说了这句话。鼻尖都能碰到加隆的头发。  
“没有……”加隆半睁着眼睛看着拉达曼提斯，嘴角带着似有似无的微笑。“我只是，想做了……”  
“你……”拉达曼提斯瞳孔睁大，脸也红起来。加隆迷蒙的意志才稍微清醒。他用全力找回了自己的理性，话说的更像咬出来的。  
“抱歉翼龙。我失陪一下。”  
他推开几乎靠在他身上的翼龙，走进了厕所的单间。  
拉达曼提斯此时满脑子都是加隆眯着眼睛看着他，低声说“我想做”的画面。听着单间里传来粗重的喘息声。他走到那个单间前面，凭第六感觉察到这种焦灼应该碰到加隆就会缓解。  
“他想和谁做……”拉达曼提斯想代替那个人。他想咬加隆的脖子，掰着他的下巴用嘴给他灌酒，两只手按住他的腰。这一瞬间他的想象力非常丰富。  
“拉达……”突然，单间内的呻吟阻断了他的绮思。  
翼龙也没管门锁没锁，凭借感觉愣是打开了门。看到加隆衣衫凌乱坐在马桶上。他的裤子褪到膝盖下，正闭着眼睛撸动着自己。这一下让他停止了动作。  
“你一边自慰一边叫我，是吗？”  
“是因为刚才和我说话的是你。记忆里残留了印象。”加隆又一偏头一闭眼，也不管自己正两腿大张，态度还是高高在上。  
“那你的记忆到底残留了什么印象？”拉达曼提斯只回了这么一句就开始实践他的想象。他抓住他的腰把他抱起来抵在墙上，没有酒灌给他就先注入自己的唾液，尝到加隆的脖子有薄汗的味道。加隆虽然嘴上态度那样手上却没闲着，迅速拉开了拉达曼提斯的裤链解放他的那根，和自己的握在一起撸动着。拉达曼提斯紧紧包住了他的手。  
“嗯……！”  
压抑的呻吟中，他们到达了高潮。  
白光之后，两人的对视透着迷茫。  
“刚才怎么回事。”加隆看着自己满手白浊，满脸不可置信。“我竟然和你，拉达曼提斯，一起射了？我没认错人吧？”  
“我也奇怪。刚才我竟这么想，你我都想做，为什么不一起做。我一定疯了。”  
“当这件事没发生过吧。”他们达成了默契。  
两人穿上裤子出去洗手。加隆看见镜中自己脖子上都是红痕，怎么调整领子也遮不住。刚想以此事批评一下这位冥界三巨头给人添麻烦。拉达曼提斯突然站在他后面。他没碰到加隆，但沉重的呼吸却很有存在感。他看着镜中的加隆问道：“你叫我的时候到底在想什么？”  
这事过不去了。  
“……你没有咬我的脖子，你在咬我的耳朵。”  
加隆马上就感觉到温软的舌在舔咬自己的右耳后面。那里是他自己都不知道的敏感带。陌生的感觉让他叫出了声。羞耻心又让他压低之后的声音。  
身后的手伸进衬衫里寻找他的乳头。加隆浑身发抖，只能双手拄在洗手池边支撑自己。  
“换个地方……”他趁理性尚在，说了在卫生间里的最后一句话。

三、  
酒会的地点距离圣域最远，主办方给圣斗士们准备了房间。两人磕磕绊绊走到酒店房间门口。但打开钱包时，加隆才想起自己的房卡给了撒加。  
“我没房卡。”他回头看见背后抱着他，瞬间显出失望神色的翼龙，突然想吻他一下作为安慰。他马上就要这么做时，忽听见远处聊天的声音。像是他们认识的人。  
“有人。”  
加隆和拉达曼提斯急忙躲进了清扫用品的整理间。先进来的拉达曼提斯回身顺手把门锁上了。整理间里没有人，因此也没有开灯，唯一的亮光通过门上的小窗户射进来。  
“撒加，和艾俄罗斯进我们房间了……切，我讨厌射手座。”  
整理间很狭窄，又塞下两个接近一米九的大男人，加隆几乎趴在了门上。  
本来那两人进去后他们就应该出来。但是加隆发现自己完全做不到。可能是背贴着拉达曼提斯的胸口，他的身体又开始发热。  
来自身后黑暗的双手不知什么时候解开了他的裤带，伸进了内裤中。一只手抚弄着他抬头的阴茎，另一只手在后挤进臀缝，寻找着部位揉捏着。就像在洗手间动作的延续，但因为处在黑暗中感觉又被放大。他触碰过的地方些微缓解了加隆的“痒”，但那些部位却更加灼热。他一仰头就靠在了拉达曼提斯的肩上。加隆就这么被挤在他的怀里，拉达曼提斯看样子不打算放过机会。  
加隆的内裤也褪了下来。他感觉到一个异物顺着分开的臀瓣抵在他后面的穴口，紧贴着他的大腿。  
“要在这里……？”  
翼龙皱着粗眉。“不插进去。”  
低沉的话音刚落，他就开始快速动了起来，手也没停。动作很粗暴，仅仅是在大腿根的摩擦，就撞得加隆要使力扶着门板。  
“轻点……”  
他的前端被使力捏了一下，一阵眼冒金星后射了出来。  
加隆突然再次有了清明的意识。他这是在干嘛？在黑暗的清扫整理间里像很久没性生活一样被冥斗士撸射了？而且还腿交？  
“停下……啊嗯……”  
但后面停不了。越来越快的动作让加隆大腿根又疼又痒，还有近似快感的酥麻。那人的腿根撞击在自己的臀部上，这样的碰撞竟然让他感到满足，又奇妙的空虚……  
微凉的液体喷洒在他的大腿内侧。握住他腰部的手也松开了。拉达曼提斯也恢复了清醒。  
“对不起……”就算他看不到，也知道以自己刚才的力道，加隆大腿内侧应该被蹭红了一大片，而且内裤透湿。  
“说了对不起就不要再揉了！”  
“整理间里怎么有声音呢？”路过的酒店服务员奇怪地想道。

四、  
还好她没有过去看，挽救了翼龙和海龙的令名。  
拉达曼提斯坚持要赔偿加隆的内裤。加隆也不能让他真的去商业街找自己喜欢的牌子，就说随便在周围的便利店里买就OK。但这个郊区俱乐部便利店也在两条街之外。他们到了地下停车场，拉达曼提斯的吉普就停在不远处。  
加隆上了车后座，拉达曼提斯也上了车后座。  
他应该预料到的——加隆看着自己腿间冥斗士茂盛的黄毛想道。车上有套没有润滑剂，但这不算事。只是没预料到这么快就被插入——虽然他的身体在到车库的时候就软的像柳叶，热的像火炭。但被异物楔入的感觉还是让他眼冒金星。  
他真的预料不到——直到性器被加隆的括约肌夹紧，拉达曼提斯才被那份疼痛激起了理性。虽然这一幕从在卫生间时就以各种姿势一直萦绕在他的脑海——明明之前给他扩张了好长时间，可还是紧到他脑仁都疼……  
借着停车场昏暗的光也能看到加隆痛到脸色发白。但他的手却极凶很地拽着拉达曼提斯的领带。勒得拉达都开始咳嗽。加隆的双眼却亮得异常。  
“别出去，快点动，快点……”  
他需要这个，他也需要。翼龙的手指像魔兽爪一样钳住了他的双肩。海龙的双腿像海怪尾一样缠住了他的腰。在剧烈快速的抽插中，二人呼吸渐渐融合，汗出得像刚从水里捞出来，战斗一般到达了高潮。  
拉达曼提斯的眼睛再次找到焦距。加隆支起上身，喘着粗气。  
碰触着加隆的身体，拉达曼提斯感觉到他对于后入的青涩。就算他是黄金圣斗士，身体也不是真铁打的。也许不应该这么急……  
但加隆不是吃亏的主。余韵散去后他的第一句话竟然是：“突然放两根手指进去，我当然受不了……根本就是乱撞，知道应该碰哪里吗？”  
“我记得有人催我快点?”拉达曼提斯捏了一把加隆垂下来的阴茎。顺手帮他把表面的液体擦干了。  
“那是想快结束。你这不是在做，是在杀人。”加隆捡起了自己掉在地垫上的衬衫。好家伙，五颗纽扣都没了。当初他怎么就没看一眼拉达曼提斯是怎么把手伸进来的呢。  
“咱们绝对中邪了。”  
“同感。”  
他们抵达便利店。拉达曼提斯下了车。加隆觉得腰疼就趴在了车后座。这不科学，他可是圣斗士。作为觉醒了678感的战士，一阵寒光突然闪过他的脑海。这是诅咒。没错，还要继续做的诅咒。  
之前拉达曼提斯曾经把自己的外套垫在加隆身下。加隆把那件衣服抽了出来，满脸嫌弃：这止汗露和射手座用的那种香味很相似，也是他讨厌的一种。  
但是他闻到了在这香调下隐藏着他喜欢的气息——火焰，海水和龙鳞的味道。这让他想起翼龙冥衣的紫色寒光，还有穿着它的那个神情冷淡的人——加隆虽然皱着眉头端详这件外套，脸颊却渐渐贴在了领子上，空着的手无意识地伸到自己身下，只是碰了一下挺立的前端就向后摸去……  
拉达曼提斯回来打开车门的时候，看到加隆用自己的衣服盖着上半身，下半身却门户大开。耸立的阳物后面，他的手指正在扩张自己，肠液濡湿了洞口。  
他清楚地看到加隆正在试着伸入三根手指，同时闭着眼睛，轻嗅着领子上残留的味道。结实的身体在外套下微微颤动着。  
拉达曼提斯差点把门把手捏碎。

五、  
车门从内关上了。  
拉达曼提斯拽走那件衣服，捉住了加隆的手腕。  
加隆也知道自己算是被抓到，再嘴硬也无用。索性一言不发，抬头贴在了拉达曼提斯的颈窝上。冥斗士的衬衫才解开了两个扣子，锁骨和颈部肌肉形成的线条在银色月光下特别鲜明。  
那里的气息比布料上的浓烈许多，加隆发出了一声沉醉的呻吟。  
加隆的耳朵蹭着拉达曼提斯的脖子。翼龙感觉到那里被烫了一下。他向下摸索到温度更高的部位。加隆的两根手指缓慢模拟着插入的动作，拉达曼提斯的一根手指加入，其他手指握住加隆的手掌。  
他的身体内部温软湿润，好像一直在吸着他的手指。两根手指夹着拉达曼提斯的手指在探索。碰到了一个地方，加隆突然身体收缩了一下，声音也奇妙地甜腻起来。  
“嗯……”  
就是那里。  
“让我来。”拉达曼提斯从塑料袋里拿出润滑剂。他买了所有要用的东西。但是他全身的血液都顾不上再去拆开新的安全套了。加隆的后穴已经被扩张完全。括约肌在轻微开合，肠液随着他抽出的手指流出了几滴。不过他看见翼龙解开裤链的动作，还是有些微的颤抖。  
拉达曼提斯会意。他慢慢将自己涂好润滑剂的阴茎送入。感觉到了第一次因为剧痛没有享受到的紧致温暖。内壁对自己的压迫恰到好处，拉达曼提斯爽到视野发白，强忍自己的狠狠抽送冲动。  
从内壁舒适的抽动判断，加隆也得了趣。但拉达问怎么样时，他倒又顽劣起来。  
“是你？呵，还以为是一根手指。”  
拉达曼提斯也不知怎么，一听这话竟比以前更硬。顶得加隆轻叫了一声。认输从来不在他的词典上。  
加隆被他压倒在车座上，腰下塞了卷成一团的外套。这样拉达进的更深了。加隆忍不住要摸自己的勃起，却被拉达曼提斯阻止。拉达曼提斯抓住他的双腕举过头顶。加隆刚要反抗，他就低头含住了他的舌头，之后吻了他因为忍耐而紧皱的眉间。  
“没关系了。这里是便利店的停车场。声音再大也只有我听着。”  
这句话说的加隆满脸通红。  
“那就看你怎么干我……”加隆为了维持高慢的态度，还是要调戏他一句。但对方的动作开始让他声音变调。  
翼龙觉得必须给他一点教训。他很快就找到了刚才的位置，略拔出又插入，戳得加隆那点像是被电击一样酥麻。一阵舒爽的收缩也让拉达曼提斯知道此时已经不用再忍。他双手握紧加隆的腰，狠狠把他自己撞入海龙的身体。加隆虽然勉力克制，但还是发出了他自己都受不了的甜腻声音，刺激得拉达曼提斯每一下都用力再次顶上。两人身体交楔如狂风骤雨。车座被撞得都在摇晃。  
“慢……”加隆的语声被自己的喘息和肉体相撞的声音淹没。他不想再发出那种情色的呻吟，却因为身体的疯狂律动越来越难以控制，音调一浪高过一浪。他的身体越来越软热。拉达曼提斯的抽插也更加顺利。他有一种错觉，加隆热到快化成了水。内壁的炽热和规律的收缩让他的快感也逐渐升高。他控制不住自己，速度越来越快也越来越用力。  
加隆恍惚间看到拉达曼提斯虽神情一如战斗般严肃，但瞳孔却在扩大。玻璃体中映射着他的身影。这奇妙情景让他身体在不断摇动，思维越来越飘。  
加隆被顶得不住向上晃。要不是拉达曼提斯一直在按着他，他可能被撞到车窗上自己也不知道。强烈的快感让他眼冒金星，甚至开始不知道自己在喊什么。  
他也不知道被拉达曼提斯插了多久，只是身体突然一阵发抖，思维随着某下撞击骤然飞入云霄。  
“拉达……”  
抱住拉达曼提斯肩膀的手抓紧了。加隆射在了他胸口上。  
他还没来得及震惊自己居然是被插射了，以及按照拉达的逻辑他们是不是应该互相赔偿所有的衣服。体内还容纳着翼龙，就被翻了个个。拉达曼提斯似乎有报复心般一边揉着他的胸一边继续。  
“有完没完啊……”加隆的蓝色长发披散在被汗液打湿的裸背上，露出长而细直的脖子。腰窝的凹陷处积累着汗水，因为身体被撞击而四处飞溅。因为刚射过，加隆整个人陷入一种柔和气氛中。他的身体也予取予求。红肿的后穴还紧紧吸着拉达曼提斯的前端，随着抽插带出润滑剂的泡沫。因为快感抬起的头颅后仰。充满情欲的蓝色瞳孔转向拉达曼提斯。  
一瞬间，拉达曼提斯的快感迅速膨胀，传到了四肢百骸。喷射出来的液体塞满了加隆的甬道。  
他们再次找回了清明。但这次两人却没有例行的吐槽。对于内射，加隆还没说什么，拉达曼提斯反而更不好意思，只是默默帮他清理。加隆则是在自己扩张被人发现、没碰前面被插射和内射的三重冲击下也不知道说什么好。  
他们都感觉到这次竟然非常和谐其实是因为两人并没有完全遵照身体冲动，而是压制欲望，在清醒状态下存留理性进行合作才导致的结果。  
然而在清醒状态下他们还是做了，并且比之前的每次都爽——必须得承认，我们的翼龙和海龙都是实用主义者——这是要说明什么啊！  
两人默默穿上汗湿的衣服。拉达曼提斯拆开新买的内裤递给抱膝坐在车座上的加隆，想试着缓和尴尬的气氛。然而他一开口就后悔了。  
“你要总是这么可爱，我真想和你结婚。”  
他本意是想开个玩笑。（他不适合干这么艰巨的工作……）  
加隆应该回一句怼他的“要是觉得可爱就能结婚，赛伯拉斯会在你们冥界很受欢迎。”或者“有种你现在就去买戒指，现在”。但他竟然被这句话噎住，什么也没说出来。10秒后他已经丧失了回答的最佳时机，只好把头埋在臂弯，连耳朵都红到透亮。  
他的沉默是拉达曼提斯没想到的。但也没想到自己看着坐在车座上的加隆，竟好似在战场遇见了强敌，突然心脏狂跳起来。结果也丧失了给自己解围的时机。  
比之前还尴尬！

在这种尴尬的气氛中，冥斗士绕回驾驶座发动了车子。  
都说高潮时会得到神的启示。更加接近神的他们也有这份灵感。  
“刚才……那一瞬间，我突然察觉到这事和两个神有关。”加隆猛抬头。  
“我也有感觉，一个是洛基？”拉达曼提斯也得到了启示。  
“具体是哪两位我不太清楚。我只感觉到一个来自黄金魂，一个来自欧米伽。”  
“好吧，可能因为我只跑过黄金魂一个片场……”（很久之前看的电阻，本句欢迎勘误）  
“那你有没有感觉，还会……”  
“继续……”

“开车要去哪儿？”加隆才想到这个问题。  
“这附近有冥界的别墅群。我也有一幢。刷虹膜就能进去。”拉达曼提斯回头看了一眼甚至懒得穿上裤子，晃悠着两条长腿的加隆，叹了口气。“还是在床上比较好，对吧？”

 

六、  
“我们应该试试用小宇宙做。”  
“哈？”

拉达曼提斯刚把加隆按在床上。终于要正确舒服的来一发了。加隆却突然提出这样的意见。  
加隆说既然是神给他们的诅咒，为什么不利用这份能量探查一下神的真正意图？这让拉达曼提斯无法反驳。  
这次性爱体现了研究探索的精神。为了更加提升小宇宙，两人索性正色下床站立。按照各自喜欢的修行方法呼吸，对面带好套套并摆好姿势。  
二人身体散发出小宇宙的光芒。  
“我上了！”拉达曼提斯发出一声震天大吼，抱起了加隆的双臀。  
“来吧！”加隆气势逼人，也勾住拉达曼提斯的脖子。  
这一瞬间——不，以普通人类的视角来看只是一瞬间。但以黄金圣斗士级别的光速，他们已经完成常人难以想象的抽插次数。  
在我们常人眼里，一次性爱一秒之后两人就气喘吁吁，身体像火炭一样热，浑身沾满喷射的体液确实非常诡异。但这次是小宇宙sex，他们所处的时间维度与我们不同，所经历和感受的也远远不止一秒。  
“我感受到小宇宙了……”加隆因为刚才的过度呼喊，嗓音嘶哑地说出了这么一句很像下集预告的吐槽就倒在了床上。  
拉达曼提斯虽然只比已经动不了了的加隆强一点，但也非常疲劳。把自己沉重地摔在了加隆旁边。加隆微微一转头，额头就贴在了他湿漉漉的锁骨上。  
刚才两人运用小宇宙sex的时候，四周的景象也不再是普通的房间，而是充满了银河、宇宙、红色的冥界火焰和奇怪的收藏品。  
那一刻两人的对视又惊异又好奇。  
“刚才我看见很多条状的红光，像以前看到的最大警戒。”加隆闭上眼睛，感受拉达胸腔的起伏，也来平复自己的呼吸。他还在因为冥斗士攻击的余波而颤抖着。  
“你把银河星爆炸在我眼前了。”拉达曼提斯觉得视网膜上还残留着刚才恒星爆炸一样的强光，现在看加隆头发丝都闪闪发亮。  
所以他们领悟到什么了吗？  
“对，就在那一瞬间，我知道了——”  
“我也知道了——我们这样不科学的互相渴求——”  
“——还有两次。”

“还用小宇宙吗？”  
“别来了。刚才产生的‘固有结界’和黄金三角太像。以后每次发招时都想起这个怎么办……拉达曼提斯？你在偷笑对吧！？笑就堂堂正正的笑啊！！转过来！！”

七、  
因为他们都没用小宇宙做过这种事，也存了不想输给对方的心思，就用上了全力，导致都非常疲劳。加隆号称自己可以和床垫共度余生。陷进被子里就不想出来。拉达曼提斯则尽力撑住主人的风范，拖着沉重的步子拿来了酒——他俩喊了半天，确实也渴了。  
但他们的诅咒依旧存在着。加隆自己喝了一杯后就被拉达用嘴灌了第二杯。在他想第三杯怎么用特种方法喝的时候，拉达曼提斯只是抱着他躺了下来。  
加隆也就枕在他的手臂上。他们无声地呼吸着对方呼吸的空气。这样的平静慵懒而愉快  
就在此时，加隆又悟到了一个可能来自神的启示。他正想和拉达曼提斯交流一下，看是否能得到相同见解。然而他一抬头正对上翼龙的视线，就把自己想说的话忘到了九霄云外。  
拉达曼提斯似乎没意识到自己正眼睛一眨不眨、目光炯炯地看着加隆。他喝得没加隆多，脸颊和耳尖却红得如同杯中残酒。  
这让加隆有一种错觉：拉达曼提斯因为吸了加隆醉了。  
这个错觉竟然让他兴奋起来。  
“还以为你会倒一些在我身上。用皮肤吸收我也很喜欢。”加隆出言调戏道。  
“不，其实……”拉达曼提斯把头扭到一边。“没什么，你累了，我也累了。”  
“……还有两次。”金黄色的瞳孔转过来又迅速逃走。拉达曼提斯皱紧眉头像在抗拒什么。也许是感觉到自己努力的徒劳，他索性闭上眼睛。  
“哎，可是你一直用‘短剑’指着我。”加隆的膝盖很容易就碰到拉达的“短剑”。他的身体诚实地出卖了他。  
“这样就好。”拉达曼提斯依然闭着眼睛。  
“你喜欢忍耐？是受虐型吗？”加隆的兴致反而越来越高。  
“剩下的两次……”拉达曼提斯因为加隆的膝盖在干扰，就算闭着眼睛话也说的断断续续。“我想等到你和我……都状态最好的时候……”  
他的声音又低又轻。“好好的做。”  
加隆觉得自己一定是中了什么冥界邪魔。这种邪魔让他脸颊上的毛细血管都活跃到发疼，甚至快疼到他的心脏去了。  
“那可不行。”拉达曼提斯听见加隆的声音飘远。“听上去你还有点力气？还是把你的hp降到0算了。”  
紧接着，拉达曼提斯感觉到自己被什么软热的东西慢慢舔舐着。他惊讶地睁开眼睛，就看见加隆懒洋洋地趴在他腿边，依然半眯着眼睛。加隆没有碰任何其他地方，只是伸出红色的舌来触碰他的龟头。  
加隆的口角滴下红色的酒液，看来是刚刚喝了一口。  
拉达曼提斯眼睛都要冒出血丝。他想移开。加隆却伸出手扶住了柱体，但也只是碰触着。  
“我会舔得很慢。因为懒得动。”  
弱点被人把握住，拉达曼提斯只好由他任意妄为。加隆的舌尖缓慢上下舔动着茎身，也绕着龟头打圈。手指故意松松地揉捏着球体。他还一直盯着拉达的眼睛。拉达曼提斯拼命保持腿不要动，但上半身已经忍不住支了起来。  
加隆换了一个姿势，像无力支撑脖子一样，突然把顶端含住。这触感让拉达一下眼冒金星。加隆又含得更深了一些，还加以吮吸套弄，直到自己需要呼吸才把那物吐出来。他的嘴唇和柱体粘连着唾液的银丝。  
看着拉达的表情，加隆很得意。  
“这和吃棒冰感觉差不多。有人说过我吃棒冰很色情。”  
拉达曼提斯仅剩的理性在认真考虑杀了那个人。  
加隆又舔了一口，像烫到般缩了一下。“烫。再努努力就化掉了吧。”  
虽然说过自己会很慢，但他似乎受到那热度蛊惑，吞吐速度逐渐加快。拉达曼提斯几次想停下，都被他阻止了。  
“你这家伙……”  
“造成敌人消耗也是战略的一种。”加隆因为刚才进的太深咳嗽了几声。“来吧，拉达曼提斯。”  
拉达曼提斯领会精神，极快地按住了加隆的后脑勺。为了防止进的太深以及撞到拉达的胯骨，加隆扶住了分身的根部。拉达曼提斯也就不再控制自己，随着加隆的节奏在他狭小的口腔里冲撞起来。他膨胀的分身把加隆脸颊撑得鼓鼓的。  
“唔……”  
“……要到了！”  
拉达想完全拔出。但因为加隆扶着根部没有做到，一半射在了加隆的嘴里。  
加隆抬了抬眉毛，喉咙一动咽了下去。他顺势舔了下唇上的白浊，像在品鉴一样看着拉达。  
“味道还行。”  
拉达曼提斯面无表情，以手支颐看着加隆，语气特严肃。“你也是受虐型吧。喜欢粗暴、强硬的？”  
“不，我喜欢在动不了的人面前炫耀。”（这是反派的通病。看见对手倒下就得意忘形不补刀。）  
加隆盘腿以标准修行姿坐好。呼吸平缓有力。“我是女神的圣斗士。燃烧小宇宙，能量回得也快。”  
拉达曼提斯也笑了。这是他今天第一次笑。“我也是魔星转世。就这点运动量正好热身。”  
“不过圣斗士真的，爬起来的速度比我想象的快多了。”拉达曼提斯凑近加隆，手指伸到他后面碰触着他的后穴。那里又紧致得难以进入，就像之前根本没被插入过一样，  
“你这个冥斗士也是，阴魂不散啊。”加隆的声音有点无奈。他的下巴抵在拉达曼提斯肩膀上。

八、  
像风暴一样的吻，吮吸，甚至啃咬席卷了他们。加隆抓过拉达曼提斯的手指，仔细把每根添湿。拉达曼提斯以极好的耐性看着他的动作，但他的眼神冷酷肃杀地几乎不像人类。等到加隆终于觉得差不多了，拉达曼提斯才用那只手开始按摩加隆的后穴。他同时低头含住了加隆。嘴唇和抚摸褶皱的手指一起慢慢移动着。前后两处的夹击让加隆身体发软。十根手指都陷入了拉达的黄色短发，捏的他头皮作痛。  
但这疼痛也是快感的一部分。他口中的灼热，手指接触的紧致软热都是快感的一部分。而那个长发被汗液打湿，浑身吻痕，红肿的乳尖高耸的男人，那个因为拉达曼提斯的动作，呼吸剧烈起伏，禁不住动起腰的男人、那个因痛苦以及痛苦带来的快乐，紧闭着双眼，微皱着眉头，却因为快乐逐渐攀升发出令人惊讶的甜美声音的男人，他才是全部的快感之源。拉达曼提斯像尝着喜欢的酒一样品味着他，也豪饮着他，也沉迷于他。那一瞬间加隆似乎全身落入水中，连拉达另一只手按压的臀部都生出薄汗。拉达曼提斯感觉到口中的阴茎不寻常的鼓胀和括约肌突然的绞紧。他知道意味着什么，于是加剧了自己的动作——终于，在一阵急剧的抽动和升高的音调中，加隆放松下来。紧抓着拉达的手指也松弛了，只是轻抚着冥斗士坚硬的头发。  
假如你这时吻我一下，我就——拉达曼提斯突然有个想法。但他还没想出自己会怎么样，加隆蓝色的眼睛睁开了。低下头吻了翼龙的嘴唇。海龙的唇非常浅地碰着拉达曼提斯，仿佛无比柔软的水。而拉达曼提斯慢慢把加隆抵在床上，就像生活在海边的飞龙舔舐着他的海水。  
然而这只是暴风雨中暂时的平静。  
最后一次。  
他也没有再想下去，因为多想也浪费时间。三根手指已经把小穴扩张完全。蓝色眼睛因为手指的抽出不悦地眯了一下。那唇舌又因为再度进入发出一声得趣的叹息。加隆并不知道自己有这样的微表情。但全被拉达曼提斯看在眼里。  
加隆看出覆盖着自己的翼龙表现了异常的冷静。拉达曼提斯让自己的阴茎小心突破仍然太紧的括约肌。同时寻找那个地方——只要戳一下，加隆就会红了脸微笑。如果更用力，说不定会流出眼泪。拉达曼提斯的分身逐渐完全进入加隆内部。他骤然被无与伦比的舒适、热力和柔软包裹起来。无论怎样移动，内壁都像在吸附着他。在这种甜蜜的压迫下，黄发的冥斗士更烫更硬了。而且他的体量并非手指可比，即使不动也让海龙发出难耐的呻吟。  
但拉达曼提斯对自己力量的控制效率也高到令人着迷。他没有猛力插入而是缓慢抽送，动作可称得上温柔。虽然他因为克制紧咬嘴唇，高挺的鼻尖沁出了薄汗，白皙的耳朵染上了淡红色。宽阔的肩膀在舒爽地颤抖。唯一明显流露出欲望的地方就是金色的眼睛。  
加隆伸出手臂想拉近他，看他的眼瞳中到底在压抑着什么。但因此时身体内部某处被侵入，浑身电流疾走，动作变形到只是摸了一下他的脸颊。  
“受不了就咬我。”他听见拉达曼提斯在耳边低声说道。  
这就像攻击的信号。异物猛然楔入加隆，又拔出再猛然插入。甬道一瞬间被这膨胀的异物撑开。灼人的热度几乎点着了加隆的身体内部。激烈的动作瞬间反复，又深又快。每下都顶在那个位置，每下的力道都比上一下更狠。每下带来的痛和快感都让加隆头晕眼花，意识飘忽。他腰软到疼痛酥麻。身体被顶到几乎对折。无论是“慢”，“疼”还是“太深”的喊声，都消失在肉体相撞的啪啪声里成了碎片。虽然他发出抗拒的音节，但却无自觉地挺动着腰。前面已经热成了一团火，还流出前液摩擦着拉达曼提斯的腹部。后穴也软热到一塌糊涂，完全打开任由对方横冲直撞。  
拉达曼提斯用力按住加隆的肩膀，甚至把床垫压出一个凹陷。就算如此，加隆还是被他插得逐渐向上靠到了床头板。拉达曼提斯为把他双臀拉回，用力过猛，突然整根插入。加隆的腰被这么一刺激，不受控制地弓起来。他只好抱住拉达的脖子，而拉达抱紧了他。他们仿佛自己是溺水之人，而对方是浮木和呼吸器。又仿佛自己是孤身的勇者，而对方是盘踞在自己身上想吸走自己灵魂的鬼和恶魔。像拥抱了幸福和战斗，也像拥抱了生命和毁灭。拉达曼提斯完全感受不到加隆在他的脖子和背上的咬痕有多深，加隆也没有察觉拉达曼提斯按自己的肩膀和腰时留下了多少青紫的指印。他们只是觉得快乐。越接近对方……越快乐。  
火热而剧烈的运动不知持续了多少次。高昂的声音逐渐没了痛苦只剩下甜美。相拥的对方是炽热的火源，极乐的中心，也是小宇宙。迷蒙中的加隆感到拉达曼提斯粗重的呼吸，听见他低沉的吼声，也看见他精壮的裸体上淌着一滴一滴的汗水。一只粗糙的手在轻抹加隆的眼角。这些也和同时进行的插入动作一样，逐渐将加隆送入快感的云端。加隆终于看清了平日冷峻面具之下的拉达曼提斯。  
他虽然唇边挂着浅淡的微笑，但眼眸深处却溢出伤感的神色。但加隆还是觉得那是认识他以来最简单的拉达曼提斯。  
“加隆……”  
“拉达曼提斯……”加隆并不知道自己是用怎样的语调在喊他。他只知道那一瞬间非常快乐，也奇妙的非常悲伤。

 

九、  
“所以说这到底是怎么回事？”  
拉达曼提斯和加隆穿着浴袍对坐在床上。加隆拉开衣服前襟看见自己胸膛上都是吻痕指痕，手腕上还有一圈青紫手指印。他也看到拉达曼提斯胸口和脖子上也有吻痕和牙印。  
“我们打架的手法如此下三路吗？”  
“这……”实际上比下三路还往下。“你左胸那个最重的印子，应该是我在酒店卫生间时候揉的。旁边那个是在我的车里。你的右乳……”  
“停停停——”如果不阻止他，再发展下去就会变成子安声线的dirty talk朗诵会。“你说的那些我都记得。在这床上干了什么我也记得。这酒我喝的，这套我拆的。我就是不记得我晕倒前发生什么了。”  
“哦。”拉达曼提斯松了一口气。“咱们一起射了之后，你比较迷糊，自己腰疼到站不起来还非要去洗澡，而且坚持自己走着去。我就扶你去洗，把那些东西弄出来。这时候你[已被屏蔽]，我也[已被屏蔽]，站不住了就要[已被屏蔽]。我只好用[已被屏蔽]再[已被屏蔽]……然后估计因为淋浴间的热气，你晕过去了……”  
他自己说着说着就因陷入回忆而逐渐满脸通红。看来相当劲爆。  
“怪不得现在我身上一股那个柠檬味。原来这不是你的止汗露，是你家的沐浴液……等等，”加隆突然反应过来。“我不是想问这个！”  
他一把揪住拉达曼提斯的衣襟。“神启不是说我们只要做七次吗？刚才的难道是第八次？”  
“……”拉达曼提斯表情沉重。“是的。”  
“和那个鸡贼神洛基有关？”  
“是的。”  
“不错。”加隆松开拉达，理理衣襟，强忍疼痛，猛然站立。“我可不是被神欺骗的男人。正好很久没和仙宫神斗士练练了。”  
“我倒觉得神没有欺骗我们。”拉达曼提斯却异常淡定。“神启说，我们要做七次。可没说过我们是不是要做第八次。第七次结束的时候，我也想知道你怎么想。不过……”  
拉达曼提斯也站了起来。他的走位相当不一般，直接贴在了加隆身后。  
“我现在只想知道……”  
加隆转过身。拉达曼提斯顺势揽着他的腰。（说实话，他这时腰疼的很，确实需要这个。）  
他慢慢凑近加隆，鼻尖近乎要碰到他的脸颊。加隆又在他眼睛中找到了那种伤感的神色。  
“……你还想吻我吗？”  
“唉。”加隆依然高傲地闭上眼睛。但却伸出手抓住他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上印下一吻。“我不会比赛伯拉斯更想吻你。”  
这段的走位就更加诡异了。加隆正在想圣斗士里谁擅长步法，有时间学习一下。他就在几步之内又被拉达曼提斯压到了床上。  
拉达曼提斯也吻了一下他。“那我就比赛伯拉斯更想吻你。”  
加隆对他做了个银河星爆的手势，但很快就转化成了胡乱揉着拉达曼提斯的淡金色头发。

 

 

 

（赛伯拉斯：你们开车谈恋爱关我p事啊）

十、  
“您的苹果真够厉害的。”洛基赶紧用手帕擦了嘴。他已经想好了不下一百套利用这苹果可以搞的恶作剧。绝对要和小姑娘搞好关系。  
“哪里哪里。”帕拉斯非常客气。“如果洛基先生喜欢可以送给您一些。正好最近收成不错。”  
“那就先谢过了。”  
帕拉斯豪爽地一挥手招来了泰坦。“泰坦，去把那棵‘情侣用金苹果树’的苹果摘五十个来包装好给洛基大人。”  
“好的，帕拉斯大人。”  
洛基很得意。女神这么慷慨，够他玩一阵子的了。他随口问道：“情侣用金苹果，是这种金苹果的品牌么？”  
“不是，是使用人群限定。两人之间没有恋爱感情的话是无效的。所以特别适合那个生活不和谐的情侣。”  
帕拉斯笑容灿烂。  
“我是守护爱的女神嘛。”

 

END


End file.
